The Art of Being a Malfoy
by Dreamwriter613
Summary: The light has lost the war and Harry is given to Lucius Malfoy as a pet. Lucius sets out to teach Harry what it means to be a part of the Malfoy household. Slave-fic! rated M, SLASH, HP/LM/DM.


The Art of Being a Malfoy

By ImmortalBeloved

Summary- The light has lost the war and Harry is given to Lucius Malfoy as a pet. Lucius sets out to teach Harry what it means to be a part of the Malfoy household. Slave-fic! NC-17, SLASH, HP/LM/DM.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

HP/LM, LM/DM, HP/LM/DM

NC-17

Incest, slavery, BDSM themes, and dubious/non-consensual sex…or is it? OOC-ness. Yes, this is rather dark, but no one gets physically injured or killed. ^-^

*******

Harry sat stiffly at the table in the plain black robe he had been given to wear. He had nothing on underneath. Apparently, Mr. Malfoy didn't see the need to give his slave a full set of clothes.

The war had been lost, terribly. In a fit of cowardice, the new minister of magic had signed a treaty with Voldemort—giving him partial control over the government and complete veto power over any law that he didn't like. The price the government had paid for peace was the Order of the Phoenix. They were handed over with glee from the ministry.

The ministry warned the Order that Voldemort had picked a place for the final battle. When the order arrived; both Aurors and Death Eaters ambushed them. Voldemort gave the captives as slaves to his most favored servants.

Lucius, being the most favored of all, got Harry Potter.

With a magic inhibiting collar around his neck, there was little Harry could do about it. Until tonight he had been held in a plain, but adequately furnished room in the back of the mansion. He had been there five days.

Tonight, a quiet, subdued Draco had come to his room and told him he would be attending dinner with him and Lucius. Narcissa had gone to stay with Bellatrix for a few weeks to see if she could help stabilize the mad woman, a fruitless endeavor in Harry's opinion.

Harry went without protest because the promise of good food seemed a better option that throwing a fit because of his pride. He had had one meal a day since he had arrived and it was usually a bland porridge with the texture of vomit.

Draco had led him to a seat to the right of Lucius, who sat at the head of the grand table. Draco sat on Lucius' left. The dining room was everything Harry had expected it to be—grand and overdone with a sickening use of the color green. It was everywhere, and even the silverware seemed to have a greenish cast to the metal. Harry was afraid that if he stayed there much longer, it would begin to seep into the pigment of his skin.

Harry concentrated on staring intently at his plate while Lucius twirled a delicate wine glass between his fingers. Draco sat in silence; his face was inscrutable. He seemed very different than the brash young boy Harry had known at school.

Finally, Lucius motioned to the house elves to bring in dinner. They did not speak and disappeared as quickly as they could. Harry reached for his fork, but saw Draco vigorously shaking his head from across the table, and Harry caught on…he had heard that in some upper class households, no one could eat until the person of highest rank took the first bite. It was obviously a tradition the Malfoys practiced.

Lucius reached for his fork and took a bite of his food, and Draco nodded to Harry to show that they were now allowed to eat.

"You catch on fast, Mr. Potter." Lucius said after they had all finished. "You sit straight in your chair, and you paid enough attention to follow Draco's lead. I admire your adaptability. Since you were a Gryffindor, I had expected you to come out of your confinement full of fire and fighting with all of your might."

Harry looked down at his food. "I am afraid I am not always a very good Gryffindor, Mr. Malfoy. I have had to do a great deal of surviving in my life, and that has taught me that not everything can be solved by rash actions and heroics." Harry said, thinking of his friend Ron who had been killed in the final battle while charging directly into a group of Death Eaters alone.

Harry looked up at Lucius. "Would fighting gain me anything?'

Lucius smiled at his slave. "No, it would do you no good at all. Look at Draco here, his cowardice and disobedience required Severus to have to do his job for him, but since then I have done a great deal of work to remind him of what it means to be a Malfoy. Haven't I, Draco?"

Draco looked down with obvious submission. "Yes, sir."

"You see, Mr. Potter, how well he has learned his lessons? Let us go into the study, and I will give you a demonstration of how good Draco has become at obeying my orders.

A shiver of trepidation rolled down Harry's spine as he followed the two Malfoys into the study. The room was all dark wood and leather, and the atmosphere was close and heavy. Ha

Harry found it hard to breathe.

Malfoy, the elder, sat down in a grand wingback chair before the fire. "Kneel, Draco." He commanded.

Draco slid to his knees in front of his father in one of the most graceful moves of submission Harry had ever seen. To his eternal shame, a shiver lust rolled down his spine. He straightened his shoulders and filled his head with denial, what was happening to him here?

"Isn't he beautiful?" Lucius asked. "I have saved the last part of his training for you. So you can see exactly what I have brought you here for. Pay close attention. How long he stays on his knees for me corresponds to how long it takes you to learn your place at my feet. You have never liked my son, but how long will you be able to stand watching his rape when you could do something about it? I shall enjoy seeing the noble lion torn between vengeance and heroism."

"You are sick, you want me to decide between my own rape and your son's?" Harry cried, flushed with anger. How could he do that to his own son?

"No, I shall never rape you Harry. You will only ever kneel at my feel willingly. Draco, my truest disappointment, has had a lesson to learn—he has forgotten the art of being a Malfoy and until he learns again he will kneel at my feet. The only thing you get to decide, my dear Harry, is just in what way he will be punished. You can stand there and do nothing and watch as I use his mouth and ass until he can't stand anymore, or you can take his place and he will be caned instead."

Harry looked down at Draco who was a portrait of misery. "Draco, I can't make this decision for you. I can't." Draco bowed his head further and looked as if it were all he could do not to cry.

Harry understood then, if he did nothing, Draco would face something more terrible than a simple beating could ever be. The father he had once worshiped had betrayed him. Lucius was an insidious beast, wanting only to tear people apart, and he did it in the worst way possible—by making them choose their own destruction.

Lucius seemed to take his silence as his choice. "Strip, Draco." He ordered.

Harry moved to speak, but his voice caught as the beautiful body of his arch-nemesis was revealed. His skin was porcelain in the firelight and despair echoed with every move he made. It was beautiful and sinful. Harry hung his head in shame as he began to feel himself react.

Harry turned his eyes to Lucius. He was just as beautiful in his own way. Older, dark, and powerful, he was a force to reckoned with— a man who knew how to bend the will others. Draco wasn't bound and the door to the study was not even closed and yet he did not run from the fate his father had laid before him. Harry had to admit that there was something compelling about that sort of command. Harry was tempted by a darkness that he hadn't even known existed.

He had never seen anything as wrong as the tableau before him, but he couldn't tear his eyes away. There was always a strange sort of beauty in this total destruction.

Lucius watched knowingly from hooded eyes. He had set the bait for his most elegant trap yet. He looked to his son who was kneeling at his feet again in perfect nudity. "Draco, you may use your hands and your mouth."

"Yes, father."

Lucius spread his legs and Draco moved between them and opened his father's robes. Harry was surprised to see that Lucius also wore nothing under his. Perhaps there was something about pureblood dress habits that he didn't know. On the other hand, Lucius was probably just a pervert. Harry watched Draco stroke his father to hardness and knew that if he were going to say anything it would have to be now. "Wait!"

Lucius and Draco looked over to Harry and Harry blushed. "It isn't right, I can't let you do that to him."

Lucius raised and eyebrow. "Even if it means that I take you instead?"

"Ye…yes." Harry took pride in the fact that he had only stuttered once. He had never been so terrified.

"Very well. Draco, go and undress Mr. Potter. He has a few too many clothes on for my taste."

Draco stood, relief obvious in his posture.

"And Draco," Lucius called.

He looked back at his father.

"See to it that our little Harry begins to enjoy himself. A boy's first time should be special."

Harry's eyes widened. What did Lucius have planned for him?

Draco walked over to him, oblivious to his nudity. Harry could not be so blithe and the closer the blonde got, the faster his blood raced. By the time Draco reached for the first clasp of his robe he was trembling and he didn't know if it was fear or lust. God, he was disgusting.

Draco leant in close, "Do not let him see your fear. It is what he wants." Draco kissed his throat, hiding what he said from Lucius' sharp eyes.

Easy for you to say, Harry thought. He shivered as Draco revealed even more skin with every button undone. Draco kissed a line down his chest until he knelt before Harry. He looked up into his eyes then undid the last button and Harry's robe fell to the floor. Before Harry could think, Draco looked down and took Harry into his mouth. Harry went from being half hard to fully aroused in seconds.

It was almost worth submitting to Lucius for this one moment. Harry may not have wanted to see Draco raped by his own father, but there was a visceral thrill in seeing his one time enemy kneeling before him doing obscene things with his mouth. Harry moaned out loud and reached out for Draco's head to draw him down further. Draco obliged and a few moments later Harry felt himself devoured as Draco took him all the way down. Harry lost all control and began to thrust as he held Draco's head in place.

"Enough." Lucius called from across the room.

Draco immediately drew off and Harry cried out at the loss.

"Prepare him, Draco, I do not want to have to stop and take the time to do it later."

Harry was confused, but didn't protest when Draco led him closer to the fire and made him go down on all fours. A small voice in Harry's head told him to protest, to fight, to run away—but the rest of Harry was lost to what his body was saying. He was damned anyway—on so many levels and for so many things, it didn't matter anymore. If this was Hell, then he might as well get what he could from it.

Draco moved away from him then returned and knelt down behind Harry. Harry yelped when he felt one slick finger slide into his anus. He whipped his head around, "What the hell?"

Lucius chuckled, "Surely, Mr. Potter, the mechanics of gay sex have been explained to you in the past? Be thankful that I did not choose to take you dry."

Harry blushed, "I guess I knew, but I just had no idea." Draco's finger felt strange, but it did not hurt. He withdrew and came back with more slickness and two fingers. He scissored them apart a few times then felt around as if he were looking for something. Harry almost screamed at the first touch to his prostate.

"There is a reason people do this outside of situations like this, you know." Draco said wryly. He added a third finger and spread them apart to loosen Harry more, every few strokes he would rub his fingers on that special place inside of Harry, and Harry would find himself thrusting back for more. There was some pain, but it was very worth it in Harry's opinion.

Draco looked at his Father's enormous erection and prepared to add a fourth finger, but Lucius stopped him. "I think that is plenty for tonight. There is no point in fucking a virgin if they feel as loose as a Knockturn Alley whore."

"Oh course, father." Draco backed away and wiped his fingers on a towel that had been thoughtfully left along with a basin of water.

Lucius looked at Harry and noticed the glazed look in his eyes. He had had a feeling that underneath the boy wonder persona there was a deeper personality that just wanted to give in and give someone else control. The light side had pushed him too far and too fast and Lucius had noticed that it wouldn't take that much to break the boy. The light shouldn't have been so careless with their toys.

"Harry, come here, it is time that you and I became better acquainted." Lucius commanded.

Harry hung his head and crawled the few feet between him and his new master. He knelt between his thighs and knew that he was far beyond the point of no return.

"Look at me." Lucius commanded and Harry looked up. "Now before be begin, we shall need to have a few provisions in place. I have no wish to be deep in your throat when you get the idea to bite. Swear on your magic that you will follow our orders inside this house and that you will not seek retaliation now or in the future for what happens to you here. Remember, you chose this."

Harry had a few other definitions of choice, but Lucius was right. It was a dangerous promise, but he didn't really have any other options. He was a slave and always had been; now it was just time to accept a new owner. "I swear on my magic to obey the Malfoy family inside this house and to never seek revenge for what happens now or in the future."

Lucius smiled. "Good boy. Now take me into your mouth, Draco showed you what felt good, try to copy. I won't expect you to deep throat tonight, but I will want you to learn how to do so in the future."

Harry looked at the hard cock in front of him and considered where to start. He licked the vein that led up the underside and followed it to the head where Lucius was already leaking. Harry lapped at it and slowly brought the head into his mouth, taking care to mind his teeth.

"Very good, pet, there is so much I am going to enjoy teaching you. Now take a little more of me. No hands for now, I want you to stay on all fours and just get used to using your mouth. I will expect you to service me whenever I command. If I tell you to kneel down underneath the dinner table, you will do so even if there are a hundred guests."

Harry moaned at his master's words and worked on taking more of him into his mouth. Lucius' words dripped with poison and tasted of honey, and Harry was a starving man.

"Draco, you taught him well during that short lesson." He said as his head fell back in pleasure.

Draco went over and caught his father's lips in a vicious kiss. "I learned from the best."

Harry jerked up in surprise, but Lucius' hand kept him from leaving his cock. "Did I tell you to stop sucking, pet? How do you ever expect to learn if you don't practice?"

Harry obeyed and worked on taking more of the long cock into his mouth. No wonder Lucius had made him swear, he had been played by the best.

Lucius looked at his son. "Happy Birthday. As I told you earlier, a boy's first time should be special. I have been inside of you many times, but tonight you will get to experience taking someone yourself. Do you approve of my choice?"

"I don't think I could have imagined a better gift." Draco said as he greedily surveyed the sight in front of him.

"Then take him, I know you want to."

Draco didn't speak, just walked behind Harry and ran his hands over his firm ass. He dipped his fingers inside to make sure that his prize was still loose enough and while he was in there, he rubbed his pet's prostate and watched him moan around his father's cock. The look on his father's face was one of pure ecstasy. Draco determined that Harry was loose enough and then slathered more oil on his prick before lining up with Harry's hole and sliding home.

Harry gave a muffled scream and bucked back. Lucius was glad he had had the foresight to hold Harry's mouth so he couldn't bite down. Lucius whispered a spell and now Harry couldn't close his mouth unless he was released.

Harry was torn between pleasure and pain. The stretching hadn't been near enough for someone of Draco's size; like father, like son. But then Draco would slide against that place inside and all was forgotten. Despite the mixed feelings, Harry was harder than he had ever been and fluid leaked from his cock at every thrust. Lucius' hand moved his head up and down on his erection and Harry was grateful that that was one thing he didn't have to think about. The moans he was making seemed to be making Lucius very happy indeed.

Draco had never felt anything like how he felt inside Harry. The heat and the tightness were unbelievable, he wanted to stay in there forever, but he knew he wouldn't be able to last much longer. He thrust harder, meeting Harry's prostate more often than not, and he reached around and stroked his slave's leaking hardness. He could tell that they would come close together.

Harry felt the pressure build and knew that it wouldn't be much longer before he lost it all. He had never known that things like this could exist and he knew as long as he could feel it again he would be a happy slave. Something broke inside and he was suddenly coming harder than he ever had before. The vibrations from his scream made sure Lucius followed him, and the sudden gripping of Harry's interior muscles caused Draco to come as well.

Harry drank down everything Lucius gave him, not minding the taste in the least, and he felt flooded with warmth from where Draco had come inside of him. Lucius withdrew and released the spell on Harry's mouth and drew him up for a hard kiss. Draco slid out and Harry could feel his seed slide down his thigh. Draco leaned behind him and pulled him back from his father's kiss to give him one of his own. Then he turned and kissed his father as well.

"Draco, my son, I am proud to say that you are a credit to the Malfoy name." Lucius beamed.

Draco smiled. "Thank you, father. I am glad I could make you proud."

Harry slid boneless to the floor. "I don't give a damn who you are, you both fuck like demons." Harry looked at the blondes, "When can we do it again?"

The End

A/N- yes, this is very, very different than anything else I have written. I hope I didn't shock people too badly. I really do try to avoid sex scenes because they are hard for me to write, but this is something I started a long time ago that I wanted to finish. I am sorry it is taking so long to update my other stories, I got a promotion, moved, and I was sick for a while. But since this is the month for writing, I thought I would try to get some in. Instead of writing a new novel from scratch, I am going to work on each of my three WIP's and see what I can get done this month. I am going to try to write every day, but I may not write enough to update every day, but I will try my best.

^-^


End file.
